


Undress Me

by munchkinpandas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinpandas/pseuds/munchkinpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are complete strangers who volunteered to participate in a film project where they will be asked to undress in front of each other and get into bed.  Anything else that happens is completely up to them and completely on film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based off of Tatina Pilieva's Undress Me Project where she asked complete strangers to undress and get into bed with each other on camera. This is our Klaine spin off of that. Enjoy :) If you would like to watch the video that we were inspired by here is the link: www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKZa-Kb4Nng

"Are you nervous?" 

Kurt stopped tapping at his phone and looked up, his shoulders dropping slightly as he released a long breath.

"This won't be the first time I'll get undressed in front of people, Lena. I'll be fine... Well as long as I don't have to deal with boobs." 

He smiled when he saw the mock offended look Lena threw his way. 

"But you know, if I have to, I'd rather deal with yours." 

Lena gave Kurt an unimpressed look and rolled her eyes, but Kurt could see her trying to keep herself from smiling. 

"You know there won't be your classmates or Ms. Clearwater evaluating your posture right? I don't want to hear you rant about how I tricked you into this later. You'll actually get undressed in front of a stranger and get in bed with them while there will be at least three cameras recording you. There are no other rules. It is totally up to you what you want to do next once you are in the bed. But you have to make it to the bed and you have to do it naked." 

Kurt pocketed his phone and ran his fingers through his hair as carefully as he could, checking his reflection on the window he was leaning against.

"I know all of that, and like I said I'll be fine. It will be good for me. And you said I could put this on my resume right? It'll give me an advantage against others when we audition for the same role in the future. Besides, these are your people. I trust you." 

Lena took a break from her incessant typing on her MacBook and got up from her chair, standing next to Kurt. 

"I'm just worried you'll give a poor, old lady a heart attack up there that's all. I've seen those abs. They aren't easy to get over." 

Kurt clicked his tongue and shook his head, but the crinkles around his eyes giving him away as much as he tried to look serious.

"I'll try not to offend anyone with my humble nudity, honey." 

"Nothing about you is humble Hummel." 

Lena squeezed his shoulder and turned to look over at the stage, shouting a “got it” before returning her gaze to Kurt again.

"You're up, next. Try to act as naturally as you can. This is just another performance for you." 

Kurt nodded shortly and did some breathing exercise before making his way over the stage.  
He smiled a kind smile at the director and went up the stairs, his eyes taking in the bed right in the middle of the stage. He was alone. For now. He did well by wearing a tank top under his blue button-up. It would give him time to get used to his partner once they start to undress. He turned his back to the cameras and faced the bed, trying to calm his nerves with an inner Kurt Hummel pep talk. "Okay" he thought. "No need to make it a big deal. You have undressed with guys before. You have undressed guys before. And as for women, here is a chance for you to prove to yourself that you can be comfortable with women as your partner too. Because this is what it will be anyway. Acting.”

Blaine stood at the bottom of the stairs taking deep breaths trying to steady out his rapid breathing. He didn’t know what to expect when he got up the stairs and the not knowing was what made him the most nervous. He has undressed several people in his 25 years of life but this “experiment” was different. All those times the undressing was just an obstacle to sex, the purpose of this was just that, to undress another person. And that other person could be anyone; different ethnicity, race, age or gender. None of that bothered Blaine, but the gender piece is what made him anxious. Not because he was opposed to undressing a man, in fact being with a man was never outside the realm of possibility for Blaine but up to this point in his life he had only ever been with women. He knew how to undress a woman; be gentle, turn on the Blaine Anderson charm to make her feel comfortable, the only hard part would be to just slow down and remember this wasn’t about sex. But with a man, he had no idea even where to begin, how to touch him, how to ease the tension, where to look. Blaine took one last deep breath before starting up the stairs shaking his head; he was a natural at pretty much everything he did, what would be different about this?

Blaine raised his head after stepping off the last stair and saw a tall, slender man staring at the bed in the middle of a large room. His palms instantly started to sweat and he wiped them on his pants vigorously, taking slow cautious steps towards the stranger in the middle of the room. Once he was a couple feet away from this guy who, Blaine had to admit had the most fantastic ass he had ever seen on a guy or girl, he cleared his throat.

“Hi. I um… I am…”

Blaine let out a nervous laugh and looked up from his feet only to be met with mesmerizing wide eyes, seeming to change from blue to green every time he allowed himself to blink. This sight didn’t make it any easier to form a sentence but Blaine tried to speak once again.

“Blaine… Anderson… is my name. Jesus, sorry! So much for trying to hide my nerves. Let’s try this one more time.”

Blaine bit his lip and gave this stranger a shy smile while extending his hand hoping he could keep it from shaking.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Blaine. And you are?”

Kurt, though how ready he thought he was, startled when he heard the footsteps behind him coming closer with each second, a deep nervous voice accompanying them. He took one last deep breath and turned around, biting his bottom lip hard upon the sight that met him. Were those eyes for real? And what about the eyelashes? He would have to spend days if he wanted to count them one by one. And the bonus was that no boobs. But he didn't even care. If any female carried this face upon their shoulders, Kurt would even be okay with dealing with boobs. He smiled at the nervous rambling of the stranger and let his eyes drop lower, taking in the broad shoulders and the tiny waist begging to be wrapped by Kurt's arms. He looked up apologetically and reached out to shake the hand the beautiful stranger held out. 

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Pleasure is all mine, Blaine." 

Blaine took Kurt in, noticing the arm muscles flexing in his arm as they shook hands. Kurt’s face was flawless, beautiful and he imagined it would be as soft as the hand he held on to at the moment. He could tell that Kurt worked out and it paid off because it was obvious that his whole body was toned even through layers of clothes. The handshake seemed to stop but they held on to each other’s hands a second longer not realizing as each of them was drinking the other in. Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s and he blushed dropping his hand to his side. He turned to face the bed hoping Kurt wouldn’t notice the blush spreading across his face and swallowed hard looking at the bed. He returned his gaze to Kurt who had a sweet smile on his face that made him instantly feel comfortable.

“Well, this will be a first.”

Kurt smiled a secret smile at the way the beautiful stranger, Blaine, was looking at him up and down and raised one eyebrow at Blaine's words, waiting for him to return his gaze to himself again before speaking.

"For some reason I find this hard to believe..." 

Blaine shook his head a little too adamantly. 

"No, no I have undressed plenty of people before, just not um not a man. So you will have to show me how it's done Kurt."

Blaine winked at Kurt surprised at how the flirting came so natural with another guy but he hoped it would ease the tension, if any, that his confession caused. 

Kurt made a quiet oh sound and bit his lip, trying to understand why he was feeling a little disappointed by the fact that this gorgeous creature in front of him, of course, wasn't on his team. He shook his head and tried to relax his shoulders, taking one, small step towards Blaine.

"You know the whole point of this thing is just get undressed and get in bed. There isn't any rule about undressing each other. So um if it'll make you more comfortable, we can just fly solo too."

Blaine had no clue what the hell he was doing but he knew he didn't want that so he took a step closer to Kurt placing a hand gently on his shoulder to steady himself as he slipped off his shoes, looking at him the whole time. 

"I can take care of my shoes but if it's okay with you could you maybe help out with the rest?"  
He bit his lip trying to read the expression on Kurt's face.

"I just might be less nervous if we do it together."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm instinctively, not letting it go until Blaine stepped out of his shoes and moved even closer to Kurt, making his heart pound in his chest with the way he was still looking at Kurt. He kept Blaine's intense gaze and nodded slowly, mirroring Blaine's movements and kicking off his shoes, as gracefully as he managed. He looked down at their shoes, Blaine's beige loafers lying next to Kurt's red oxfords. He looked up with a smile, now highly aware of the closeness of their bodies as he reached out to grab the collar of Blaine's shirt. 

"We will take turns, then." 

He licked his lips and dropped his gaze to his hands on Blaine's neck, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt really slowly.

"Is that okay?" 

Blaine breathed in deeply as Kurt started unbuttoning his shirt a sweet smell of vanilla coming off of Kurt's porcelain skin. He nodded at Kurt's question enjoying the tingling sensation he felt all over his body. Kurt unbuttoned each button carefully and pushed Blaine's shirt off of his shoulders leaving him in just his undershirt. He licked his lips unknowingly as he eyed the buttons on Kurt's shirt. 

"My turn now."

His voice came out a little shaky as did his hands when he brought them up to Kurt's shirt. He struggled with the first button and then focused on Kurt's eyes, instantly calming him.

Kurt released a deep breath and chuckled nervously, his eyes zooming from Blaine's now dark green eyes to the scarcely scattered chest hair poking out of his under shirt. Blaine's eyes on his making him feel grounded no matter how crazy his insides were going, a spark shooting through him at the simple brush of Blaine's thumb against his ribs. He smiled approvingly when Blaine tossed his shirt away gently, landing it on the bed.   
He brought his hands to the sides of Blaine's under shirt, grabbing the hem of it between his fingers, his heart feeling like it stopped right in his chest when Blaine lifted his arms up immediately, eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt bit his lip and slowly pulled Blaine's shirt off over his head, letting it drop to the floor because his hands were shaking too much to try to land it somewhere on the bed. He pulled back slightly to drink up the sight of a half-naked Blaine, his throat feeling dry when he took a breath. As he kept looking at Blaine's chest, down his stomach, the way his v-line disappeared under his pants, he could feel his cheeks getting darker and his breathing heavier.

"Sorry. It was uh it was a nice under shirt."

His eyes dropped to Blaine's chest again, his fingers itching to reach out and run all over that chest hair. 

"Very beautiful." 

Blaine grinned at Kurt noticing a beautiful blush going from his cheeks down his long neck and he thanked God he wasn’t the only nervous one. He let Kurt take his time looking over his body, this type of intimacy was foreign to Blaine but he kind of liked the closeness and the excitement of what was next. When Kurt’s eyes trailed back to Blaine’s he pulled Kurt closer by the hem of his under shirt inching it up his torso. Blaine’s hand dusted the side of Kurt’s stomach as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Now it was Blaine’s turn to admire what was in front of him and the sight was breathtaking. Kurt’s creamy skin stretched over his toned muscles was too much for Blaine to take in at once and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath before refocusing this time on the small trail of hair that went from just underneath his belly button and then disappeared under Kurt’s pants. Blaine desperately wanted to follow that trail so he pulled Kurt by the button on his jeans, a little rougher than he had intended, making Kurt close enough that their hips were now touching. He looked back into Kurt’s eyes noticing how his voice seemed to drop an octave as he spoke.

“If I’m beautiful Kurt, then y-you are stunning. Pants now?”

Kurt dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder when their hips collided lightly, bringing them closer than their task required them. He exhaled against the olive toned skin and pulled back a little, placing both hands on Blaine's chest and kneeling before him slowly, palms down. He looked up at Blaine and slowly glided his hands to Blaine's belly and down to his belt, unbuckling it skillfully. He looked down and watched his own actions, throwing the belt over his head. He let out a nervous chuckle and inserted his hands into the waistline of Blaine's pants and pushing them down slowly, his gaze focused on what he was doing although he couldn't help looking up at Blaine as he slipped off the pants from his legs. He did his best not to look at Blaine's crotch as he stood up and failed terribly. His eyes were drawn to the faint outline of Blaine's cock in his CK briefs. He cleared his throat and looked up to meet Blaine's gaze, a small smile on his lips. 

"Y-yeah pants now." 

Blaine had to stifle a gasp when Kurt got on his knees in front of him and he silently begged his cock to stop twitching when Kurt ran his hand down his legs as he tugged Blaine’s pants off. He looked at Kurt as he stood up, his eyes a lot darker than he had remembered and he suddenly got the feeling things were getting a little more serious. Blaine dragged his hand lightly down Kurt’s stomach, surprising himself at how forward he was being and unbuttoned his jeans. He unzipped Kurt’s pants slowly, focusing his eyes on Kurt’s lips as he dragged his tongue across them, almost like he was teasing Blaine. Kurt had chosen to wear skinny jeans today, Blaine wasn’t complaining though because his ass looked like a piece of art in them, so Blaine just hooked his thumbs on the inside of the waist band to assist him in taking them off. He slowly got to his knees the lower Kurt’s pants got and pulled them off one leg at a time tossing them across the floor looking up at Kurt as he reached out to grab his arm to help him up. He let Kurt pull him up, still watching those lips the whole time causing him to clumsily fall into Kurt’s chest. The sensation of their bare skin touching sent shivers down his spine and he left his hand on Kurt’s pec, pushing the rest of his body back slightly.

“Sorry, my legs don’t seem to be so steady all of a sudden. Kurt, you are like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, male or female.”

Kurt didn't think it was even possible but he blushed deeper at Blaine's words, the way his voice was in a breathy whisper as he spoke created goose bumps all over Kurt's body. 

"You are awfully charming for a guy who has never done that before." 

He let himself be backed against the side of the bed slowly, a playful smile on his face as he reached out and wrapped one arm around Blaine's tiny waist loosely, his palm flat against Blaine's back.

"So um.. Right or left?"

He pointed at the bed with his head, feeling like there was a fire coursing through his body as Blaine's legs brushed against his. 

Blaine didn’t know what had come over him, he hadn’t been lying when he told Kurt he had never undressed a man before but things just felt so natural with him. He had never limited himself to a specific gender; he just always seemed to gravitate towards women. But now that their bodies were touching Blaine thought it wouldn’t have mattered if he was the straightest guy in the world, how could anyone not be infatuated with Kurt’s beauty. He looked at the bed and then back at Kurt, a smirk forming on his face.

“Right is my normal side.”

Kurt nodded at Blaine and pushed him gently so he fell to the bed causing Blaine to let out a nervous laugh that caught in his throat as Kurt climbed across his body. Right before Kurt swung his other leg over him Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips loving the sight above him. He felt his heart beat out of his chest at the way Kurt was looking down at him noticing the quickening pace in his breathing as well. They stared at each other for a while both sharing shy smiles before Blaine gently guided Kurt over to the other side of him and then pulled the covers over their lower half’s. He traced his fingers down Kurt’s chest, the urge to press his lips against his becoming overwhelming.

“N-now what?”

Kurt let his hand stay on Blaine's arm, feeling the hard muscles beneath his fingers even when he got to his side of the bed, heart racing at the proximity of their bodies, the way Blaine's bottom half pressed against his. He turned on his side to face Blaine who had done the same even before Kurt did and tangled their legs together, looking into Blaine's eyes all the time so he would stop the moment he saw any discomfort. That was the last thing he could see in those stunning green eyes. There was expectation. Excitement. A little bit of nervousness maybe. And if Kurt wasn't wrong, lots of desire. He leant in a little, just enough to make Blaine feel his breath on his lips, his fingers trailing down his stomach slowly.

"Let me be another first for you?" 

He whispered against Blaine plump lips, his hand gripping Blaine's side as he tried hard not to just close that tiny distance between their lips. 

Blaine had to remind himself to breathe when he tasted Kurt's sweet breath on his lips. He moved his hand to cup Kurt's face and he closed his eyes taking a shaking breath before opening them again to look deep into his eyes.

"Please kiss me Kurt."

Kurt didn't hear what came next after "kiss", going for it the moment he heard Blaine whispering please right against his lips, sending chills down his spine, closing the distance, making them both sigh into each other's mouth. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's hip tighter and pulled him closer, pressing in and swiping his tongue between Blaine's lips as he parted them almost automatically, moaning at the way he tasted. He pushed one knee between Blaine's legs and climbed half on top of him, his whole body on fire from where it touched Blaine's. He grabbed the back of Blaine's head with his free hand and pressed his lips a little harder this time, sucking on Blaine's tongue like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted, his certain body parts certainly agreeing with him. 

If Blaine wasn’t completely immersed in Kurt he would have probably been embarrassed at the moan that left his mouth when Kurt grabbed the back of his head and forced his tongue deeper. That kiss was pure electricity and Blaine felt it all throughout his body and because of the thin fabric separating them he could be pretty sure Kurt felt it too. He grabbed Kurt by his waist settling him over his body completely, thrusting up instinctively when Kurt dragged his tongue hard across the roof of his mouth. At that moment, there were no cameras, no director, no one else but Kurt and him and the idea that the director could technically call cut at any time increased the urgency in their kisses, Blaine not ready for the fireworks to end. He ran his hands down Kurt’s back feeling all the muscles in his back flex as his hands got lower and lower until they disappeared under his briefs, squeezing Kurt’s ass hard. He spoke against Kurt’s lips kissing him short and hard.

“Kurt. Fuck! Where have you been all my life?”

Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip hard as he felt the strong hands grabbing his ass, fingers rubbing the swell of it oh so nicely. He dragged his hand down Blaine's crotch, palming him through the thin fabric of his black briefs and moaning into Blaine's mouth at the way it felt in his hand, hips rolling down as the movements of Blaine's hands got more daring. He moved his body down slightly, both their eyes closing shut as their now achingly hard erections rubbed against each other. Kurt leant down and attached his mouth to Blaine's neck; scattering open mouth kisses all over while grinding down against Blaine harder.

"Tell me... Tell me I can be your other firsts too." 

He took Blaine's earlobe between his teeth, enjoying the way Blaine's fingers trailed down between his ass cheeks.

"Tell me I can show you how much better it can feel. F-fuck, please Blaine." 

Blaine wasn’t even trying to stifle his moans any more as Kurt found the exact spot on his neck that drove him absolutely crazy. Blaine took Kurt’s head with both hands so he could look at him, his lips were beautifully swollen, his eyes black as coal and both of their chests moved up and down quickly as they each tried to catch their breaths.

“Damn Kurt, I fucking want all my firsts with you. B-but maybe not on camera?

Kurt’s head dropped to Blaine’s chest as he seemed to remember where they were, the blush coming back to his cheeks and down his beautiful neck that Blaine wanted to spend hours tasting. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s slender frame and kissed his hair, the butterflies going crazy in his stomach.

“God you are adorable. C’mon let’s get out of here beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive! This was just supposed to be a one shot but we got a lot of requests to write a second chapter, so we did! Now we are thinking this will be a little fic-let, maybe three chapters. Enjoy ;)

You would think after getting completely undressed and in bed for the first time ever with a man he had never met before would be the most awkward thing that would happen that day but it was the putting the clothes back on again that was the awkward part.

Blaine gathered his clothes from the ground and smirked as he watched Kurt do the same. They giggled at each other as they both tried to stuff themselves back in their pants which were now considerably tighter. The idea that Kurt was now buttoning back up his shirt seemed ridiculous when all Blaine wanted was to tear it off again. He picked up Kurt's shoes by mistake thinking they were his red oxfords before smiling nervously and handing them back to Kurt. His head was a jumbled mess, but the only clear thought was Kurt and he desperately wanted to continue what they had started.

Blaine tried to hurry his close out interview with the director’s assistant and urged Kurt to do the same just by the intenseness of his eyes. After they had answered all their questions they both made their way to the elevator together keeping a respectable distance, but as soon as the elevator doors closed that distance became non-existent and Kurt's hands were all over Blaine's body. Blaine spoke against Kurt's neck as he placed hot kisses everywhere.

"I-I have a hotel room across the street. Come with me."

Kurt tilted his head up a little to give better access to Blaine's heavenly mouth, letting out audible gasps as Blaine's kisses trailed down his collarbone. He moved his hand a little lower, grabbing Blaine's ass which he was also sure was the eighth wonder of the world and pressed his body against his harder. He bit his lip at Blaine's question which was more of a demand than a request, his fingernails digging into Blaine's ass cheeks through the stupid fabric of his pants. He pulled back slightly, his lips on Blaine's, barely touching but refusing to leave them either.

"And why should I do that, Blaine?"

Blaine heard the elevator beep signaling that they had reached the main floor but he didn't move an inch, his lips still millimeters away from Kurt's as they turned into a smirk at Kurt's question.

"Because you want me. Because I have lots of firsts left to cross of my list. Because there are *so* many things you could teach me Kurt."

The elevator opened and Blaine stepped back sticking his hand out to keep the doors from closing waiting for an answer from Kurt, hoping he couldn't hear the loud beating of his heart.

Kurt exhaled loudly at the implications of Blaine's words, his whole body just aching for Blaine. He licked his lips and took a step forward, pressing his ass back against Blaine's crotch before passing through the elevator door, his cock twitching in his now impossibly tight pants. Once he was outside, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at Blaine in the same way that made many boys swoon at him before.

"What? Are you going to be late for your first lesson, Anderson?"

Blaine bit his lip and smiled as he eagerly followed Kurt outside. Once they made their way out to the sidewalk below his first instinct was to grab Kurt's hand to lead him towards the hotel but he didn't know how to act in this situation. With girls, they usually took the initiative with the hand holding stuff, in fact Blaine couldn't even remember ever wanting to just hold someone's hand but he literally wanted to touch every single inch of Kurt's body.

He hesitated when he reached out to grab Kurt's waiting hand and chickened out putting his quickly into his pocket hoping to cover it up, settling for small talk as they walked briskly across the street.

"So um are you from around here?"

Kurt considered Blaine's question for a while, putting his hand on Blaine’s lower back with the pretense of pushing him through the mass of people.

"Kind of. I've been living in New York for four years now. Home was NJ before that. Dad still lives there."

He lowered his hand a little more until it slid into Blaine's back pocket, his fingers splayed all over.

"What's it with the hotel? Are you traveling? And please tell me we are close. My hands and lips are getting restless.”

Blaine relaxed a little when Kurt's hand slid into his pocket, a mischievous smile coming to his mouth when he squeezed just slightly.

"I can tell... Good thing we're here then."

Blaine signaled in front of him and opened the door for Kurt before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the elevator.

"I just moved here from D.C. for grad school but my apartment isn't ready, which I am fucking glad for right now."  
Once they were inside the elevator Blaine pushed Kurt to the back corner running his hands up his sides slowly, refocusing his lips on his neck once again, talking between kisses.

"What do you do? mm god you are so sexy, I bet you are a model."

Kurt wasted no time sliding his fingers under Blaine's white shirt, running them along the length of his back, his mouth watering as he felt the firm muscles underneath.

"Mm are all DC boys as charming as you?"

He threw his head back when Blaine sucked a hickey on his neck, his lips parted, eyes barely open.

"And no."  
He couldn't help thrusting up against Blaine, his fingers gripping into Blaine's ass tighter.

"I am still a college boy."

He moaned loudly at the feel of Blaine's hard on against his.

"Music Theory. Fuck Blaine you are so hard for me."

As they reached Blaine's floor he dragged Kurt out by the collar of his shirt only making it two doors down the hallway before he pushed Kurt against the wall pressing his whole body against his breathing heavy against his lips.

"You really are fucking perfect... I'm a music major too."

Blaine attacked Kurt's lips with urgency tangling his tongue with Kurt's already missing the way it had tasted.

"Getting my masters in music composition... Uhh Kurt why are we still in these clothes?"

Kurt groaned against Blaine's lips, wanting to get him closer as he started to unbutton his shirt, his fingers touching every inch of newly exposed skin.

"Music c-composition... God you just got even sexier now."

He turned them around, pushed Blaine against the wall and slotted one leg between Blaine's legs, their breathing in sync as their tongues met outside their mouths.

"If you don't want me to fuck you against this wall, take me to your room Blaine. Because I would. Gladly."

"Tempting..."

Blaine bit Kurt's lip pulling him gently towards his room down the hall. There were two other walls they were pressed against before finally making it to Blaine's room. He fished out his key card swiping it several times, the hot breath on his neck making it impossible to concentrate not to mention his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Kurt finally took the card from his hands and opened it in one try.

"Oh thank god..."

He whispered as he was pulled into his room knocking over his guitar that was leaning against the wall. He picked it up and set it on the desk, looking up to find Kurt waiting at the edge of the bed both of their chests moving in and out rapidly as they breathed. It took Blaine four quick steps to reach him and one strong tug on his shirt to rip it open, sending buttons flying.

"S-sorry. My hands are shaking so bad it would have taken me forever to undue those buttons. Plus I have the same shirt in my bag, you can have mine."

Kurt attached his mouth to Blaine's neck the moment his shirt hit the floor, leaving him in only his pants, smirking as he thought about his burgundy boxers he left in *the* bed on the stage as a reminder. Kurt sucked at the tender skin right below Blaine's jaw while working his hands around Blaine's pants, pulling them down in one quick movement.

"You have the same fucking Ralph Lauren shirt in your bag? Talk about fucking perfect handsome."

He waited for Blaine to step out of his pants while he took his already unbuttoned shirt off rather gracefully before pushing him down on the bed, his eyes getting even darker as he watched the way Blaine's bulge in his briefs get bigger. He licked his lips and slowly crawled on top of Blaine, his thigh pressing down on Blaine's deliciously hard cock. He looked down at Blaine darkly, sliding down slightly on Blaine's body as he whispered against his skin.

"You have a guy's cock pressed against your crotch. Why aren't you freaking out?"

Blaine's hands slid under the waist band of Kurt's jeans, a smirk forming on his face when he realized he was missing his briefs that he was wearing before. He dug his fingernails into his tight ass and thrust up into him.

"Because it's *your* cock and I have never wanted someone so bad in my entire life. But I am freaking out... I don't know what I'm doing here Kurt, I'm not used to being the inexperienced one."

Kurt growled at Blaine's words and jerked his briefs down, tossing them across the room. He brought his hand down to Blaine's balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand for a while before sliding it down further, rubbing over Blaine's hole softly, enjoying the way Blaine's breathing got much heavier.

"You'll never have anyone like me again. I'll make you feel so good you won't even notice if the girl that sits next to you on the subway has Megan Fox’s boobs."

He leant down and took Blaine's right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while his fingers massaging over his entrance softly.

Blaine arched his chest into Kurt's touch moaning quietly in his ear. He moved Kurt off the top of him as he slid is jeans off, his mouth watering at the site of Kurt's hard cock against is thigh. He looked up at Kurt wide eyed and then back at his massive member, tentatively grabbing it and stroking it slowly.

"Kurt... I never thought a cock could be beautiful but fuck everything about you is perfect."

He sucked on Kurt's earlobe whispering,

"I can't wait to feel it inside of me."

Kurt's mind went blank at what Blaine whispered into his ear, his hips thrusting up into air on their own accord as he reached out to open the bedside drawer. He didn't even turn to look at the brand of the lube as he climbed on top of Blaine, letting out a loud moan at the first skin to skin contact of their cocks.  
There were so many things he wanted to do to Blaine, so many things to teach, so many things to explore together. But as far as he knew, they only had one night and Kurt had been hard since the moment Blaine came up on the stage, looked at him with his big beautiful hazel eyes and touched him like he was unreal.  
He placed a kiss on Blaine's collarbone while coaxing his fingers with lube, kissing his way down his stomach as he slowly pushed one finger in. He leant up to press his lips to Blaine's soothingly when he heard the sharp intake of breath that escaped those beautiful lips.

"It's alright baby. Take your time. I promised to make you feel good, didn't I? Just trust me, beautiful."

Blaine kept his lips pressed hard against Kurt's nodding against them trying to get used to the intrusion. The more Kurt massaged his finger the better it felt and the more Blaine wanted.

"More Kurt. I'm ready for more."

Blaine watched as Kurt lubed up two fingers and he stared into his now dark eyes.

"I trust you."

The burning sensation intensified when Kurt inserted both fingers and Blaine couldn’t help but close his eyes hard, digging his nails into the chiseled muscles of Kurt's back.

Kurt carded this fingers through Blaine's dark curls as he pushed his fingers in and out slowly at first, giving him time to adjust to the feeling before sliding them in deeper until he heard Blaine cry out in pleasure. There it was. Kurt found the spot. He looked into Blaine's now wide open eyes deeply as he hit Blaine's prostate over and over again, enjoying the way Blaine never missed his eyes from Kurt's, the way he clung to his biceps for his dear life, the way he moaned adorably shamelessly, the way he made Kurt feel like there was only two of them in the world right at that moment.

"You are so beautiful Blaine. You feel perfect. I've never been jealous of my own fingers before."

Suddenly Kurt's fingers couldn't go deep enough, the pleasure coursing through his body like electricity. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and kissed him messily whining for more against his lips.

"Kurt don't be jealous anymore... I need to feel what it's like to have you inside of me, make me feel you all over. Please!"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not even noticing he already lubed up his cock as he leant down to scatter kisses all over Blaine's chest. He spread Blaine's legs a little further, letting out a loud fuck as his cock slid between Blaine's ass cheeks.

"Blaine I-I ... "

He bit his lip and tried to keep himself from just thrusting into Blaine's deliciously tight hole.

"You can say no. No pressure. But I really really want to fuck you without using a condom. Would that be okay? You uh you've never done this before and I've always been safe, always, but now I just really want you to feel *me*. I want you to have it all."

Blaine reached up to caress Kurt's face gently grazing his thumb across his bottom lip. He stared meaningfully into his eyes,

"I trust you. Let me experience all of you."

Blaine's heart leapt at the way Kurt kissed his thumb and then slowly started to push into him without taking his eyes off of Blaine.  
The pressure was intense and Blaine couldn't hold Kurt's stare like he wanted to, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip hard at the burning sensation. He could feel Kurt stop once he was inside, his soothing voice and gentle touches calming his rapid breathing. He slowly opened his eyes to meet Kurt's concerned gaze.

"Kurt... Fuck Kurt! I feel so full! Y-you can start moving. I'm okay, really. So okay."

Kurt almost lost his mind from how fucking good it felt to be wrapped around by Blaine's tightness. He dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and tried to catch his breath, biting his lip at the way Blaine's hole started to clench around him, making it really difficult for Kurt to hold back. He pulled back slightly, caressing Blaine's cheek until he opened his eyes and met Kurt's with the same amazed look. He placed a kiss on Blaine's lips and pulled out almost all the way only to push into him more powerfully, sparks of pleasure coursing through his whole body as he was buried deep in Blaine's now not so virgin ass.

"God Blaine the way you take it... Fuck it is like you were made for my cock."

He leant forward and buried his face in Blaine's neck, sucking and biting at every inch of skin he could reach to as he let his cock fill Blaine up over and over again. Harder and deeper each time. The hotel room was filled with the sounds of smacking and moaning and desperate "fucks" and "Kurt"s and "Blaine"s. It was nothing like Kurt had ever had before. It was everything.

Sex had never felt like this before and Blaine didn't mean just the cock in his ass, it was everything. The way Kurt caressed his face so gently before he fucked into him so good or the way he made sure Blaine was okay after doing so. The connection he had with Kurt was insane. He didn't feel this much of a spark when he was with his girlfriend of 3 years.  
Blaine clung to Kurt's arms completely at his mercy as his thrusts became more erratic, each thrust building up the heat in his belly.  
He grabbed on to his cock pumping it quickly looking darkly into Kurt's eyes feeling like he was going to explode.

"K-Kurt I can't hold on much longer. Feels too good!"

Kurt eyed Blaine's hand disapprovingly before reaching out to replace it with his, setting up a rhythm immediately. He wanted to be the only one that would bring this beauty over his edge. He increased his pace, slamming into Blaine with every ounce of force he had while stroking his shaft up and down at the same time. The movement of his hand got messier as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. He leant forward and kept his eyes on Blaine's, their fingers interlocked above Blaine's head.

"L-Let go beautiful... Come with me"

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and with one last powerful thrust he let the intense pleasure take over his entire body. He felt Kurt follow only seconds after him their moans interchangeable, at that moment it was impossible to know where Blaine began and where Kurt ended, they were one. Blaine thought he may actually black out from the pure euphoria of his orgasm, only brought to by the butterfly kisses placed on his chest by Kurt.

"That was... It was just... Fuck I am speechless and that usually doesn’t happen."

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine with a blissful look on his face, curling his body into Blaine’s as he smiled lazily.

“I always keep my promises.”

He placed one last lingering kiss on Blaine’s collarbone before pulling out slowly; feeling like his whole body was protesting him because of that decision.

“Give me uh give me ten to take a quick shower and then I’ll be out of your hair, okay?”

When Kurt pulled out Blaine immediately felt like he was missing something and then when Kurt said he would leave it took all the restraint Blaine had to not wrap his arms around Kurt’s slender frame and refuse to let him move.

“Shower is all yours but um… You don’t have to leave so quickly. I mean if you didn’t want to…”

Kurt turned to look over at Blaine sharply at his words, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling.

“I am more interested in what *you* would want to do.”

Blaine sat up in bed running his hand up and down Kurt’s toned arm.

“I *want* to join you in the shower and then I *want* you to stay.”

Blaine looked seriously into Kurt’s deep blue eyes.

“Please stay Kurt.”

Kurt let himself smile a genuine smile at Blaine and leant in to press their lips together, grabbing the back of his head to hold him close.

“Come then sexy, I am planning to rock your world many more times before I really need to leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt took a deep breath and checked out his hair in the huge bathroom mirror that was still steamy from their long shower. He couldn't believe what the last couple hours had brought to him. A new experience and a chance to enrich his resume was the only thing he had in mind when he said yes to Lena's offer. He, not in a million years, would have thought it would end up with him in a shower with a guy he just met who touched him like nobody else had before and made him feel things not so familiar but totally welcomed.

Kurt had done one night stands before, more than he cared to admit. It worked for him. He wasn't good at letting people in. Well in the literal sense he was fantastic at it, but on a less superficial level, it became much harder. But this man, with his wild curls, intense hazel eyes and a beautiful smile that never seemed to leave his face, made him want to try... stay. He closed his eyes and brushed his thumb across the bruise Blaine sucked on his chest after Kurt gave him the blowjob of his life, a smile forming on his lips. Kurt was sure no female could be as good as he was at the art of deep throating and he made sure Blaine would never forget that. Was it selfish? Probably. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care.

He stepped out of the bathroom with the standard white hotel towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes darkening immediately when he saw Blaine sitting on the loveseat across from the bed in only his CK boxers. He licked his lips and made sure the towel wrapped around him securely before making his way towards Blaine, opting his lap a better place to sit than the available space next to him. He straddled Blaine's almost bare thighs and hooked his arms around his neck, a playful smirk on his face.

"Do you need help getting dressed now too?"

Blaine set his phone down as soon as Kurt walked out of the bathroom too distracted by his beauty to continue to reply to the numerous texts from the girl he was sort of dating. When Kurt straddled him he just slid his hands down the towel and cupped his ass through the fabric with his hands and pulled him in closer, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Now what would be the point in that, when I know the clothes will just find their way back to the floor?"

Kurt pulled back slightly, just enough to make Blaine kiss his cheek instead of his lips when he leaned in, his fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Blaine's neck.

"Confident, are we?"

He leant forward a little, ghosting his breath against Blaine's lips.

"You know you shouldn't keep this *thing* up after I am done with you. Considering you've already had the best. It won't get any better than that."

Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt's lips before nibbling down his still damp neck.

"Confident are we?"

He smirked against Kurt's collar bone outlining it with his tongue.

"And what *thing* are you referring to?"

Kurt curled his fingers into Blaine's hair, tugging it a little when Blaine kept doing that amazing thing with his tongue. He shifted in Blaine's lap so his cock was sliding against Blaine's deliciously, loving the way Blaine's nails dug into his naked ass as he did so.

"This thing that you only let me have. I think you should keep it that way."

Blaine moved Kurt off of him to lay him on the couch licking his lips as the towel slipped down further. He kissed behind Kurt’s ears amazed that even after using the crappy hotel soap Kurt still tasted like Kurt, smiling to himself that he already knew what he tasted like all over. He ignored the text sound that came from his phone and sucked on Kurt's ear lobe.

"Mmm... Well I don't exactly have guys knocking down my door so I think you’re safe, girls on the other hand..."

Kurt shouldn't care. He knew it was ridiculous. It was none of his business if some girls with fake boobs and fake hair color and fake everything laid their hand on what Kurt deemed too precious for them already on a daily basis. He moved his hand down to Blaine's ass, grabbing it in a way that could only be called possessive. He slid his hand under the waistband of Blaine's boxers and slipped his fingers between Blaine's ass cheeks, trailing down to Blaine's entrance. He grabbed the back of Blaine's head with his other hand and pressed his face against his, lips on lips.

"Turn off your phone."

The way Kurt forced his tongue inside Blaine's mouth when the text notification went off again was so animalistic and hot Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to obey Kurt's wishes. The way Kurt tightened his fingers in the back of his hair and pulled slightly turned Blaine on but it also made his heart beat a little crazy, knowing someone wanted him that bad. Their tongues fought for dominance between their mouths but obviously Blaine let Kurt win, at this point he would let Kurt have whatever he wanted. He pulled back to get some air but he couldn't manage to get any when he saw how dark Kurt's eyes had gotten.

"D-don't worry it's just some chick I have been sort of seeing, she will get the point sooner or later."

Kurt cursed under his breath at the same fucking sound that came from Blaine's phone and flipped them over so he was on top, pressing his whole body down on Blaine's maybe a little too hard. He leant down and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss, biting down on his bottom lip, fingernails scratching against Blaine's broad chest. He reached for Blaine's phone blindly and pulled back, shoving the phone against Blaine's chest hard. The tone of his voice was *sweet*, the corners of his lips turned upwards but the way he was looking down at Blaine was nowhere near vanilla.

"Turn.off.your.damn.phone Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip a metallic taste filling his mouth where Kurt bit a little too hard and broke the skin. He grabbed his phone off of his chest, looking at the text notifications and smirking; he held up the phone and snapped a picture of Kurt looking hot as hell above him with black eyes and a stern look on his face. He attached the picture and typed out a text, "I am busy right now." He showed it to Kurt, then pressed send and turned off his phone.

"There. No more interruptions."

Kurt stared at Blaine, his body still, and then a satisfied smile crept across his face as he fell on Blaine like a starving man. He nosed the creases under Blaine's arms, inhaling deeply, then moved on to his stomach dragging his tongue across it like Blaine was the best thing he's ever tasted and shoved Blaine's boxers off at the same time. He licked and sucked almost every inch of Blaine's skin, leaving marks on his olive skinned torso, his thighs, his neck, his nipples. God he wanted him. He wanted to devour every inch of Blaine's body, ruin him so bad so that Blaine would never be able to let anyone touch him without remembering Kurt again. He sat up on Blaine's stomach and brought his fingers down to Blaine's lips, making him suck them into his mouth before starting to stretch himself open, eyes never leaving Blaine's dark ones as he kept pushing his fingers in and out of his hole, eyes closing in pleasure as he hit his own prostate. He opened his eyes to a very fascinated and very turned on Blaine, looking at Kurt like he was some magical creature. He bit his lip playfully and pulled his fingers out, moving himself down until Blaine's cock slipped between Kurt's ass cheeks.

"Oh I kind of assumed but... Would you like to fuck me Blaine?"

Blaine had never met anyone like Kurt, that perfection couldn't be human. He oozed sexuality in everything he did, every word he said; it surpassed gender and Blaine had a feeling that he would never want to let Kurt go. He moved his hips back and forth moaning at the feeling of his cock sliding between Kurt’s perfect ass.  
Blaine still had no idea what he was doing, but at that moment being buried inside Kurt seemed like a dream he never even knew he wanted. He grabbed onto Kurt’s hips tightly looking up at him and pressed in slowly, eyes falling shut at the instant pleasure of the feeling of Kurt's tightness wrapping around his hard cock. His eyes shot open as he felt himself going deeper and deeper inside of Kurt, the desire to watch Kurt be overtaken by pleasure was almost as intense as his need to thrust into him relentlessly. 

"Kurt! Fuck yes! Tell me to move, I can't fucking wait to make you scream my name"

Kurt splayed his fingers flat on Blaine's chest and arched himself back slightly, biting his lip at the burning feeling as he let himself sink onto Blaine's cock, inch by inch. Once Blaine was buried deep, all the way inside, he looked down at Blaine invitingly, pulling off almost all the way only to be filled up by Blaine as he thrusted up immediately, causing Kurt to dig his nails into Blaine's skin so deep he could already see a new bruise trailing down his stomach.

"Anything you want, baby. You can do *anything* you want."

Being given that kind of freedom, that complete blind trust was something new to Blaine, it made everything more exciting and the possibilities that existed with Kurt was something he very much wanted to explore. Hearing the sounds that came from Kurt every time he thrust into him was like music to his ears, and like commands to his hips causing him to thrust in harder and faster just to hear them again and again. He sat up, still buried deep inside Kurt, moaning loudly at the change in position grabbing on to his hips tightly, raising him and slamming him back down in his lap.

"Kurt all I know… all I fucking want… is you… KURT!"

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist tightly standing up in one quick motion, capturing Kurt's mouth in a hungry kiss when he tightened his legs around Blaine and pressed his body down harder. Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall by the bed hard causing a picture to fall off. He loved how raw sex was with Kurt like they just both desperately needed each other so bad that they both took and gave everything they had to one another.

"You feel so damn good baby!"

Kurt had never been just a top or a bottom. He didn't have any preferences if you asked him. But ever since he let this man take him to a hotel room that he was sure had really thin walls, anything he'd done with Blaine became his new favorite. He thought he could only top for the rest of his life if that meant, it would always feel like it did when he was buried deep in Blaine's delicious tightness. He could settle for blowjobs if it would be Blaine's pretty cock that he would end up having in his mouth any time he wanted. But now, Kurt was sure, if he was asked to define his sexuality, he would have said Blaine's cock in his ass, nothing more or less. It was pure euphoria every time Blaine slammed into him, making Kurt feel him just everywhere, taking Kurt's breath away with every thrust. His head dropped onto Blaine's shoulder, teeth dug into the soft flesh there, his screams coming out muffled as he felt himself edging closer.

"I-I don't fuck... I don't want to but so close Blaine, don't stop. Don't ever stop p-please."

Blaine dug his fingers into Kurt's ass moving him from the wall to the bed in one seamless motion which he would congratulate himself later on and continued to slam into him, not able to stop his thrusts even if Kurt had wanted him to. Watching Kurt fall apart completely because of something Blaine did made him feel like a God, nothing, no one got better than Kurt. He felt the warmth building up in the pit of his stomach trying frantically to keep Kurt's eyes as they both were slipping over the edge.

"No K-Kurt, fuck… keep those eyes open. Baby cum with me, I want to see you."

Kurt held onto Blaine's biceps and tried to keep his eyes open as he felt his body get tense and went still after one specific powerful thrust from Blaine who looked down at Kurt with nothing but pure desire and something that looked like adoration. That look made Kurt feel more wanted than he'd ever felt, more beautiful than he thought he was. It was Blaine's name he cried out like a plea as he came hard between their bodies, his legs giving out and dropping onto bed from the power of his orgasm, his brain was total mush.

The way Kurt screamed out Blaine's name in such a desperate way and clenched around his cock threw Blaine over the edge and he came harder than he ever had before. He felt dizzy as he collapsed on top of Kurt unable to move any muscle except his lips which were peppering kisses across Kurt's chest on their own accord still moaning out his name.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body like a security blanket, simply refusing to let go of him as they tried to catch their breaths, legs tangled together. He buried his face into Blaine's hair, inhaling deeply, eyes never meeting his even when he felt him tilting his head up from Kurt's chest. He could have said how mind-blowingly amazing the sex was or how he had felt like he was actually going to pass out from too much pleasure or that he wouldn't mind if Blaine wanted to do this and maybe even more some time again. He didn't. He just buried his face deeper in Blaine's curls and tried to ignore the first light of the day creeping into Blaine's hotel room.

Blaine was exhausted. This whole day had turned out nothing like he had expected. He never thought that a little experiment he volunteered for on a whim would lead him to meet such a sexy, amazing person whom he connected with on levels he hadn't known existed. Blaine never believed in fate, but maybe he should start because he couldn't describe the man clinging to his body any differently than that.  
He unhooked Kurt's arm from around his neck pushing him back enough to look into his deep blue eyes. He bit his lip knowing it was kind of ridiculous to be nervous about asking a question given how their entire time has been up to this point.

"Sleep with me? Like actual sleep, where we um like cuddle and shit."

Kurt bit his lip and pretended to think about it for a while when actually he was trying to keep his cool at the way Blaine was looking at him and making his stomach do all kinds of weird things. Shit. Maybe it wasn't only Blaine having first time experiences tonight.  
He brought his fingers up to Blaine's face, brushing them across his cheek softly and let his lips curl into shy smile.

"Kiss me first."

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt noticing something in his eyes, almost like he was searching for something. Whatever that look meant, it made his heart beat a little faster. He leaned in slowly kissing Kurt's lips not with the urgency like most of their kisses had been but just a simple kiss asking him to stay. He whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Stay the night Kurt. Stay forever. Just stay."

Kurt cradled Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him back long and sweet like they had all  
time in the world.

"Forever?"

He whispered against Blaine's lips, his heart beating like crazy in his chest.

"You should be careful with your words. I may hold you to that."

He pulled Kurt into his chest and wrapped his arms tight around him tangling their legs back together.

"I am always careful with my words."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair grinning as he closed his eyes.

"Now go to sleep and I will figure out how I am going to make you stay for breakfast."


End file.
